Relation
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Pertemuan mereka dimulai dari kejar-kejaran, bentak-bentakan, sampai ada yang menangis. Sesakit itukah LDR? #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


Langkah kaki itu lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kecepatan jalannya setara dengan kecepatan yang dia gunakan saat pemanasan klub basket.

"Tetsuya!"

Tidak peduli dengan teriakan yang menyiksa telinga, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Tetsuya, tunggu!"

Tempat sampah yang malang. Isinya keluar hanya untuk menghalangi jalan si pengejar.

"Ck. Tunggu, Tetsuya!"

Perlahan, langkah kakinya terasa berat.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," Ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya, diucapkan seperti merapal mantra. Kuroko Tetsuya terus berlari walau tubuhnya membeku akibat dinginnya udara musim dingin. Hatinya jauh lebih lelah daripada kakinya yang sedari tadi minta diistirahatkan.

"Tetsuya!"

 _Relation_

 _Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction_

 _By : Ivy-chan9_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Tema : LDR, Galau._

 _Summary :_

 _"Pertemuan mereka dimulai dari kejar-kejaran, bentak-bentakan, sampai ada yang menangis. Sesakit itukah LDR?"_

 _#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seirin High School, tahun pertama, umur 16 tahun. Bernomor punggung 11 dengan posisi yang tidak jelas karena dia seorang 'bayangan'.

Akashi Seijuuro

Rakuzan High School, tahun pertama, umur 16 tahun. Bernomor punggung 4 dengan posisi kapten.

Hubungan diantara kedua siswa itu _spesial_. Istimewa bagi keduanya. Hubungan yang memperindah masa muda mereka, hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar anggota tim dan kapten dulunya, hubungan yang sedikit mendalam dari sekedar teman atau sahabat.

Sepasang kekasih.

Mereka memulai hubungan ini semenjak mereka masih berseragam putih biru muda, Teiko Junior High School tahun ketiga. Tahun ketiga sekaligus tahun terakhir di SMP. Tahun yang sangat indah bagi pemuda bersurai biru langit yang memiliki nilai rata-rata ini. Memiliki kekasih yang memiliki otak jenius sangat menguntungkan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Waktu mereka bersama lebih banyak dengan alasan belajar. Walau Akashi terkadang serius, namun sifat modusnya tetap saja muncul dengan sendirinya ketika melihat wajah manisnya.

Hubungan mereka tak berakhir begitu lulus dari Teiko. Mereka berencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah bersama, di tempat yang sama.

 _Well_ , masih rencana.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Kyoto, mengikuti ayahku, tepatnya di Rakuzan."

Kuroko hanya bisa menurut walau hatinya menolak kenyataan tersebut. Firasatnya buruk ... dan dia juga tak ingin berpisah jauh dari Akashi.

"Tidak apa, Akashi-kun. Zaman sekarang kita sudah bisa bertukar e-mail. Kita bisa tetap terhubung."

Hari itu, Kuroko berterimakasih pada sahabat lamanya, Ogiwara Shigehiro yang telah mengajarkannya cara memakai ponsel. Bertekad untuk selalu mengirim pesan yang sekedar bertanya kabar atau berbicara suatu topik yang telah dia pikirkan matang-matang sebelumnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya mandi, makan, dan lain sebagainya ...,

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Akashi Seijuuro.

Dia sangat senang saat-saat seperti ini. Pesan dari sang kekasih terkadang menggelitik hati, membuatnya sungguh terhibur.

Ya, itu hanya pada awalnya saja –

 _'Maaf, Tetsuya. Kami sedang sibuk latihan untuk latihan tanding.'_

 _'Maaf. Aku ada urusan OSIS.'_

 _'Maaf.'_

 _'Sibuk.'_

Dugaannya benar. Sejak memulai hubungan jarak jauh, Kuroko cemas akan terjadinya hal seperti ini. Tidak seperti dulu, Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa memastikan keadaan Akashi yang sebenarnya. Jika dulu ponselnya langsung berbunyi ketika selesai menekan tombol 'Kirim', kini Kuroko harus menunggu berjam-jam dengan isi pesan permintaan maaf ataupun alasan sibuk.

Dan, yang paling parah ... mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar e-mail akhir-akhir ini.

Kuroko ragu. Hatinya sangat cemas. Namun, memulai pesan pertama rasanya sulit. Dia harus mencari tema pembicaraan, tapi dia juga takut menganggu waktu kekasihnya. Katakanlah dia bodoh, toh dari lubuk hatinya dia memang lembut dan penyayang. Rasa bosannya hanya diisi dengan membaca novel dan juga membaca ulang isi e-mail yang telah dikirim sebelumnya.

Hatinya terasa geli melihat percakapan mereka, bahkan dia juga dibuat merona merah ketika melihat pesan Akashi yang berisikan gombalan.

Namun, itu dulu ...

Ponsel biru itu diletakkan dipangkuannya. Helaan napas terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sekarang dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Akashi lagi. Jangankan wajah, e-mail manis nan menggelitik hati darinya sudah tak pernah dilihatnya dengan keterangan 'Belum Dibaca'

.

.

" _Coach_ , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Ucapannya yang begitu tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan pelatih tim basket putra Seirin. Gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya tersentak dan akhirnya mengelus dadanya yang belum terbentuk sempurna, mengurungkan niat untuk marah karena yang menanyakan itu adalah si pemain bayangan.

"H-Hm! Apa itu, Kuroko-kun?"

"Dibanding kita ..., Rakuzan High School itu, sesibuk apa?"

 _'Sampai tak ada waktu untuk kekasihnya sendiri.'_

Aida Riko mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa bertanya padaku, Kuroko-kun? _Well_ , karena mereka tim kuat, kurasa begitu. Apalagi mereka sudah menjuarai pertandingan Winter Cup tiga kali berturut-turut. Ditambah lagi, tahun ini. Pasti mereka sangat sibuk semenjak kedatangan anggota Uncrowned Kings dan salah satu anggota Generation of Miracles."

Ya, namanya Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ah, kalau tak salah itu ... Akashi ... Seijuuro, bukan?" Kiyoshi Teppei bertanya. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Sugoi na. Tim itu pasti kuat,"

"Benar. Temanmu juga disana, 'kan?"

Kiyoshi hanya membalas pertanyaan sang kapten dengan senyum khasnya, "Yosh. Ayo kita latihan karena Kuroko telah memotivasi kita."

Kuroko masih diam di posisi tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Tentu saja, itu ciri khasnya. Sou ... Rakuzan sangat kuat dan sangat _sibuk_. Akashi menjadi kapten, tentunya lebih sibuk lagi. Apalagi, kabarnya dia juga termasuk anggota OSIS.

Tapi ..., Akashi benar-benar sibuk?

Bukankah mantan manager klubnya mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuuro sama sekali tidak turun tangan di Interhigh?

Kuroko mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi perasaan akan rindu dan juga cemas. Apa Akashi pernah memikirkannya? Apa Akashi merindukannya?

"...menyakitkan,"

Menuju Winter Cup

.

.

Pembukaan Winter Cup. Pertandingan basket yang diadakan pada musim dingin, dimana pertandingan ini Seirin akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada Touou Gakuen. Kuroko berusaha fokus. Dia sudah bertekad akan menjadikan Seirin menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang. Walau dia bisa bertemu dengan Akashi, dia tetap fokus.

Dan disinilah dia berdiri dengan anggota Seirin yang panik akan keterlambatan Kagami Taiga.

Sementara dia tersentak begitu melihat e-mail dari sang kekasih. Menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul bersama mantan rekannya yang lain.

Dia tampak begitu berbeda setelah nyaris satu tahun tidak bertemu. Rambutnya lebih panjang, poninya telah menutupi bagian atas wajahnya.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi..."

Hati Kuroko berbunga-bunga ketika dapat bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Akashi-kun." Bahkan dia orang pertama yang memanggil namanya.

Dia berharap Akashi dapat membalasnya dengan senyumannya, memanggil namanya, tertawa bersama kembali dan dapat melepas rindu.

Hatinya sesak, dia sangat ingin merasakan kehangatan.

Namun, harapan memang berbeda jauh dari kenyataan.

Gunting itu terbang melayang.

"Kagami-kun!"

Tatapan mata yang mengerikan ...

Dia tidak mau mengingat hal yang menyakitkan itu dimana sang kekasih melukai rekan timnya. Nyaris mati. Padahal, Kagami Taiga adalah kartu as dari timnya.

Apa yang kaulakukan, Akashi-kun?

"Dia adalah model baru dari pemain bayangan, Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Pertandingan final pun, hatinya bergelora haus akan kemenangan timnya dan ...

"Kau model lama, Tetsuya."

... hatinya hancur dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Dia marah, kesal, sedih. Perasaan bercampur-campur membuat hatinya semakin terbakar, nyaris menjadi abu dan menghilang.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin perasaan ini menghilang. Bukan perasaan akan amarah ingin menghancurkan segalanya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan cinta pada seorang Akashi. Walau Akashi telah berubah, Kuroko Tetsuya tetap mencintainya. Dia sungguh tak tahan. Dia ingin memukul dan mencabik-cabik Akashi yang telah membuat dirinya lelah. Lelah disiksa rindu.

Namun, dia pun ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya, ingin bercanda tawa dengannya. Memeluknya dan menciumnya. Dia butuh. Dia lelah. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Akashi yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, bukan bertemu dengan Akashi yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Tapi, mengapa dia masih berlari?

Kenapa dia lari darinya?

Dia butuh Akashi. Sangat butuh. Dia butuh kehangatan.

Rindu.

Lantas, mengapa dia berjalan berlawanan arah? Apa hatinya masih marah? Kesal?

"Tetsuya!"

Suaranya ...

Panik. Hatinya ingin menghentikan ini, namun tubuhnya berkata keras, "Berlarilah darinya!" Seolah-olah dikejar oleh predator.

Apa lagi? Tempat sampah jalan sudah berkali-kali dia jatuhkan.

"Hh, hah..." Dia membutuhkan napas. Diliriknya belakang dan gang gelap yang dia tangkap melalui matanya.

Kemanakah dia harus bersembunyi? Ini bukanlah permainan petak umpet.

Akashi hanya ingin bertemu dengannya setelah selesai pertandingan final, namun tubuhnya langsung berlari dari stadiun, tidak mempedulikan teriakan rekan timnya yang ingin menghentikannya. Dia ingin bersembunyi, tetapi Akashi telah mengejarnya.

Memperhatikan sekitar, tak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian yang cocok. Menyelinap ke rumah orang? Maaf saja, dia tak ingin statusnya sebagai pelajar berubah menjadi seorang tahanan.

"Ah..."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya!"

Matanya terus berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan kekasihnya yang memiliki kemampuan menghilang dengan cepat tanpa disadar orang lain tersebut.

Dan baru saja ingin menghirup napas bebas, dia sudah kehilangan kekasih mungilnya.

"Dimana dia?"

Atau lebih tepatnya, dimana ini? Nyaris satu tahun meninggalkan Tokyo tak akan membuatnya lupa dengan tempat-tempat disana. Namun, tempat ini gelap. Walau ada beberapa rumah, kompleks perumahan ini sangat membingungkan.

"Tetsuya!"

Hawa dingin menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia terbantu dengan mantel dan syal yang sempat dia ambil sebelum mengejar Kuroko. Hawa dingin membuat perasaannya semakin tak tenang mengingat sang kekasih yang sama sekali tak membawa pakaian tambahan untuk menghangatkan tubuh di musim dingin.

"Tetsuya, dimana kau?!"

Suaranya sengaja ditinggikan, tak peduli orang-orang terganggu karenanya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Terus mencari keberadaan khas yang membutuhkan mata yang cukup jeli untuk mencarinya.

"Tetsuya – "

Segumpal kapas biru muda membuat sistem sarafnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Perasaan lega muncul begitu melihat rambut dari sosok yang dikenalnya muncul keluar bak kapas di balik semak-semak seolah mencari kehangatan. Langkah kakinya dia pelankan, namun dia sungguh ingin segera menangkapnya.

"Tetsuya, di sana semak berduri, berbahaya."

Suara yang keluar seolah menjadi lonceng alarm peringatan akan ada bahaya yang akan muncul. Tubuhnya kaku begitu mendengar dan melihat secara langsung eksistensi Akashi di depan matanya.

Ketahuan.

"A-A-Akashi-kun – "

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuh mungilnya itu segera dia jauhkan dan dia tegakkan secara paksa. Langkah kaki pertama terlalu besar dan selanjutnya pasti lebih besar dan cepat lagi.

"Tetsuya, tunggu aku!" Refleks, dia menahan tangan putih itu walau sedikit kasar, "Mengapa kau melarikan diri?"

Kuroko masih diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tertangkap.

"A-Aku tidak melarikan diri."

"Oh, lantas mengapa kau berlari?"

Kuroko bergeming, masih belum berani menatap wajah Akashi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Tetsuya!"

Perang suara dimulai. Suara saling bertautan yang menimbulkan keributan di sekitar mereka.

"Karena ...," dia menghela napas,

 _...maaf_

"... aku membencimu, Akashi-kun!"

 **PLAK!**

Pergerakan Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti itu memberikan kesempatan besar baginya untuk melarikan diri. Dia segera menepis kasar tangan Akashi yang menahan erat tangannya dan kembali berlari kencang.

"Akashi-kun ... baka!"

Dia muak. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi, Kuroko sedang tak ingin menemuinya.

Untuk kali ini ...

Akashi terkesiap. Bekas pukulan kekasihnya masih terasa, seolah mengalir menuju hatinya. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit yang tidak mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan Kuroko yang setara dengan operan khasnya begitu kuat, kena telak menuju hati dan jiwanya.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar membuat Akashi terdiam memandangnya. Memerah ... Segitu bencinyakah Kuroko padanya?

Apa ... yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

' _Apa kau telah sadar, Akashi-kun?'_

Dia terbatuk pelan, berusaha mencari udara segar. Namun, indra penciumannya bergetar, justru mendapat hawa dingin yang mencekam. Suasana hening menyapa sekitarnya, tanpa ada kejar-kejaran dan teriakan yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

Dia melirik bagian belakangnya lagi. Berharap ada yang mengejar? Tidak, dia hanya ingin memastikan.

Dia ingin pulang ... Beristirahat-

 **BRUK!**

Apapun yang ada didepannya, dia tak peduli. Yang dia tahu adalah tubuhnya butuh istirahat sejenak. Sebentar saja di gang gelap ini.

"Hahh, hahh..." Uap-uap keluar di setiap desahan. Semakin larut, semakin dingin. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya membuatnya tampak menderita, sakit.

Tidak, dia tidak sakit.

Dia tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuuro sibuk. Dia saja yang terlalu berharap banyak. Setiap orang memiliki kesibukan. Dibandingkan seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya yang menjabat sebagai kapten basket sekaligus anggota OSIS, lelaki SMA biasa yang selalu terlupakan sepertinya bukanlah apa-apa.

Termenung melihat ponsel sambil berharap. Padahal kekasihnya tengah sibuk menjalani hari sehingga melupakan hal yang tak penting.

Tak penting?

Apa dia tak penting?

Dia tidak sakit hati.

Dia hanya lelah berharap banyak.

Untuk sehari saja, dia tidak ingin memikirkan Akashi Seijuuro.

 _'Maaf. Aku sedang tak ingin menemui Akashi-kun'_

Ingin dia ucapkan kalimat itu kepada Akashi.

"...Tetsuya!"

...Sekarang juga.

Tap, tap, tap, bruk!

"Tetsuya! Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan khasnya. Ingat, itu membuat dirinya tampak sakit.

"Tetsuya, jawab aku! Aku akan memanggil amb – "

"Cukup, Akashi-kun."

Pergerakan Akashi yang sedang merogoh sakunya terhenti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ... Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Ponsel yang tengah dia pegang diletakkan lagi masuk ke dalam saku.

"Lihat kondisimu, Tetsuya. Kau katakan hal ini baik-baik saja, huh?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Aku ... hanya lelah."

"Baiklah," Akashi melepas mantelnya, "kau perlu istirahat. Tapi, tidak disini."

Akashi segera memakaikan Kuroko dengan mantel. Hanya itu, setidaknya bisa meredakan rasa dingin.

"A...Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Pakailah," tolaknya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa. Pakai saja."

"Tapi – "

"Tetsuya." Kuroko terdiam. Ya, kekasihnya tak suka dibantah, "maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Tidak, bukan Kuroko yang mengatakannya.

"Untuk ... apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggosok hidungnya pelan, "Maaf. Yang tadi ... dan yang di pertandingan dan pembukaan Winter Cup. Tidak, maaf atas semuanya."

Apa? Akashi meminta maaf? Akashi yang itu? Itu? Bokushi rasa Oreshi?

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa, Akashi-kun? Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Kecuali pada Kagami-kun. Seharunya kau meminta maaf padanya – "

"Tidak. Dia menganggu."

Kuroko diam. Baiklah, dia cukup mengerti.

"Aku ... minta maaf karena tidak membalas pesan darimu. Aku sadar bahwa beberapa bulan terakhir aku selalu mengirim berbagai alasan dan kita tidak pernah mengobrol sama sekali. Maaf. Tapi, itu benar adanya. Aku bukan tidak ingin berbicara – "

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun," dia tersenyum lembut, "aku mengerti. Jangan cemaskan aku. Aku memiliki banyak rekan di Seirin."

Dia berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya membuat Akashi refleks membantunya.

"Tapi, kau mengecewakanku, Akashi-kun. Kau sibuk berlatih, tetapi Rakuzan kalah dari Seirin."

Akashi terdiam mendengarnya, "Kami takkan kalah tahun depan, Tetsuya."

"Aku menantikannya, Akashi-kun."

 _'Kuharap...'_

"Tentu saja. Kami akab membalaskan dendan kami tahun depan."

 _'...ini tak akan terjadi lagi tahun depan.'_

Kuroko mengukir senyum tipis. Dia meremas mantel yang diberikan Akashi. Hening menyapa mereka, sebelum Kuroko kembali membuka pembicaraan,

"Udara semakin dingin, ya, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak apa?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk, "Ya..."

"Aku ingin pulang."

Ingin menghindarimu.

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun," Dipaksakan kakinya yang cukup bergemetar itu, "aku bisa. Akashi-kun harus bergabung dengan Rakuzan, 'kan?"

Kuroko mendekati Akashi. Dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, kemudian memakaikan mantel pada Akashi yang terdiam.

"Pakailah. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin menemuimu ... sekarang

Akashi masih bungkam, membiarkan mantel itu membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun."

Dia berbalik. Tidak lagi berlari, dia tidak sanggup. Kakinya hanya dilangkahkan pelan. Tujuannya sekarang ... stadiun? Ah, mungkin lebih baik dia langsung pulang ke rumah.

Tap, tap, tap...

Tidak lagi suara hentakan keras, hanya suata langkah perlahan.

Tap.

 _'Kenapa...?'_

Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

 _'...kau tidak mengejarku, Bodoh?'_

Hatinya berkata demikian.

Bukannya dia tak ingin menemui Akashi?

Dia dilema.

Tes, tes-

Sakit ...

Ya, akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa dia sakit. Tidak hanya lelah, dia juga sakit dan membutuhkan kehangatan. Seharusnya dia menerima mantel Akashi dan pulang -

Bukan. Dia ingin bertemu Akashi!

"Menyakitkan. Menyakitkan sekali..."

Sesak. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia tidak peduli. Air mata yang telah keluar dengan deras, tanda bahwa dia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Tahun depan? Oh, apa ini harus terjadi lagi? Tidak ...,

Dia tidak mau!

Akashi tidak mengejarnya. Akashi hanya diam tadi. Ayolah, dia sudah sangat lelah! Dia ingin 'istirahat' dari ini.

"Akashi-kun, bodoh-"

Dia butuh ...sangat butuh.

"Bodoh. Ini menyakitkan."

Dia ingin sembuh dari rasa sakit ini.

"Akashi Seijuuro ...bodoh..."

"Siapa yang kaukatakan bodoh itu?"

Mantel itu membungkusnya tiba-tiba dari belakang yang cukup membuatnya terkesiap.

"A-Aka – "

Kau selalu mengejutkan, ya...

"Mengapa, Tetsuya? Menyembunyikannya dariku? Aku mutlak dan aku tahu."

Air mata masih terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau sangat merindukanku bukan, Tetsuya?"

Sangat, Bodoh.

"Tidak."

"Sejak kapan Tetsuya-ku menjadi tsundere, hm?" Tangan hangat itu mengusap pelan pipinya, Kuroko memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak berbohong – "

"Air mata ini?" Akashi memegang pipi Kuroko sambil menunduk dalam, "Aku ... sangat membuatmu menderita, sampai kau menangis seperti ini."

"Ini hanya kemasukan salju, Akashi-kun."

"Jangan membohongiku, Tetsuya. Sampai segitunya kau ingin menghindariku?"

Kuroko terdiam.

"Aku tahu bahwa kata 'maaf' tidak cukup. Aku telah menyakitimu –"

"Akashi-kun tidak salah."

"Ini salahku. Jika aku bisa menghentikan ayahku, ini tak akan terjadi –"

PLAK!

Akashi terkesiap. Kuroko menatapnya lembut.

"Ini takdir kita. Ujian, Akashi-kun. Apakah kita bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita atau justru hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja di sini, sekarang? Akashi-kun pilih yang mana?"

Akashi masih bergeming. Pipinya sedikit memerah yang membuatnya terdiam, fokus dengan kekasihnya yang baru saja menamparnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku ... tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Walau kita hanya bisa terhubung melalui ponsel, itu sudah cukup. Memang benar jika Akashi-kun memiliki kesibukan, aku mengerti itu. Aku meminta maaf. Aku hanya banyak berharap bahwa Akashi-kun hanya ada waktu untukku. Tidak ... Maafkan aku."

Akashi masih terdiam kemudian mengedipkan mata sekali, menandakan dia telah sadar.

"Maaf, Tetsuya."

"Aku sangat senang jika hubungan kita tak berakhir, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun terluka. Jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Aku tidak menghindarimu, aku hanya butuh waktu. Aku butuh istirahat. Aku sangat ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini. Sangat. Aku tak mau kita putus karena hal ini. Karena itu, bisakah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Ya. Apa itu, Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana jika kita memulainya dari awal saja?"

Akashi tertegun mendengarnya, "Ini keputusanmu?"

"Ah, bukan begitu, Akashi-kun!" Dia sedikit berteriak. "Maksudnya, anggap saja pertemuan dan hal yang Akashi-kun lakukan itu tidak ada. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh kita, kita nikmati hubungan ini! Kemudian, tahun depan, kita akan bertemu lagi dengan keadaan sehat. Tidak ada kejar-kejaran dan tidak ada saling membentak. Kita akan menjadi diri kita sendiri. Ini pelajaran untuk kita. Bagaimana?"

Akashi setuju dengan hal ini, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu."

Dia berdiri, kemudian mengeratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya.

"Mantel itu kau pakai, Tetsuya. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menghubungimu. Tunggu aku."

Kuroko mengukir senyum, "Hm. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

Bruk!

Tubuh itu langsung dia hempaskan di tempat tidur. Tak peduli dengan teriakan sang ibu yang menanyakan tentang pertandingan atau kondisinya yang berantakan sekarang, dia hanya ingin istirahat sejenak.

Apakah keputusan tadi sudah baik? Baik untuk mereka berdua?

Tahun depan ...

Rasa rindu ini-

Kring, kring-

Ringtone itu ...

Kuroko segera merogoh sakunya, dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk-

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."_

Matanya sedikit terbuka, kemudian mengukir senyum lebar. "Pfft-" Dia terkekeh pelan, sampai akhirnya tertawa.

"Kurasa, ini ujian. Ya! Itu benar, Akashi-kun! Kita sedang diuji..."

Dengan cepat, dia mengetik.

 _"Hm. Aku tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu juga, Akashi-kun. Aku merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa tahun depan!"_

Ini adalah ujian, dimana kita dites perihal kepercayaan. Kepercayaan dan kesetiaan pada kekasih masing-masing. Tahun ini memanglah pemula, namun tahun depan kita akan melihat hasilnya.

Aku percaya padamu, Akashi-kun!

Aku tak akan lelah dan sakit lagi!

Aku sudah bertekad.

Kita tunggu hasilnya...

Aku percaya padamu. Jika kau mencintaiku, buktikanlah. Buktikan dengan memperhatikanku,buktikan dengan tidak membuatku lelah, dan buktikan dengan tidak membuatku sampai sakit hati.

Ayo, Akashi-kun.

END


End file.
